Morningstar
by BeautifulWolfVamp
Summary: This is the real story of Silver Snow, half-vampire and shape shifter, the story of her love and life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Snow Ici'ness Delirium Silver Swan no relations to Bella even though we haz the same last name. You can call me Silver Snow because my name is too long and that is shorter. I go to Forks High School like she did tho and know Renesme we call her Nes because we tink her name is dumb. It's ok she thinks it's dumb to. I'm a half vamp like she is thou my dad is Aro and nobody knows it but me. I half to keep that a sincerity cuz if his wife find out he might kills my mom. She is a shape shifter but no one knows it cuz if they did they want her in pack and she didn't do that lame group thing. When Aro was here trying to kill Nes he saw my mom watching the fight form the distance. She has a thing for watching vamp fights but when she saw Aro they had a fang. She had a moment of weekends because there was no fight and she got upset. No one knows who I am they think I'm human but with anemones to explain why I'm cold. I like to wear cloths that show offs my art side so I wear things that don't match on purpose. You have to show who you are through what you wear cuz that's what people see and you must have uniqueness. If you don't your lame wanting to be like everyone else. Who wants that?

I go to school and see Nes there. "Hi!" She sayz waving at me.

"Is too early for hi." I say looking at her cuz I don't like mornings and she's too happy.

"You need a good drink thas all." She says not knowin that what I needs is human blood.

AN- Tell me what you think, I hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today seemed like every other. I got up put on my makeup making artistic swirlz wit my eyeliner to look like Egyptian arts. I put on a white top with red puppies on it to be all emo and a short rainbow skirt. I put on some camiflag boots and leave my naturally white hair down, I have red eyes like my dad but wear yellow contacts to hid them. My mom packs human blood for me in juice boxes so it hides them from noisy people.

"Was up?" Nes asks me, as we go to flirt class.

"Not much, though I feel hot. I tink my anemones is acting up because I don't feel write." I say as she puts her cool hand on my forehead.

"Your burning up, you should go to the noose's office and get help." She says as I agree wit her.

As I go down the halls I feel something inside I never felt before. I go outside instead cuz I think the cool air wood help. Looking out into the forest I let out a howl like a wolf. Suddenly my skin starts to spark a lit as I turn into a wolf for the fist tum. My cloths are all town and on the ground as I run into the forest to hide. No one should see me like this, if they know I'm half vamp and half shape shifter they will come after me like Nes. I go over to a lake and look in seeing that I havs hall white fur except at the end on my ears are deep red tips. I think great my ears look like used tampons. I want another color please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wet home aft getting my bag, and burry my cloths in a whole with my werewolf paws. If peps sea them they think I might half exploded. Peps do that from lime to lime I read online. I wet to my home and changed back to human, I was dirty and NAKED. That's write NAKED cuz my cloths tore off when I mangled. I took shower to get dirt off then got dressed in a black tide leopard print paints: pink pad skit; and hello kitty shit holding a knife, and short oregano shoes. I drive over to the res they will nows what too do.

I fist see Sam there, and girt out of the car. "Ain't you supposed to bed in school?" He axed searing me.

"I half to talk to you." I say getting out of the cat.

"You're mom would mill me if she knew you wear here." He says seeing wordy in my eyes. "What is it?"

"I might need help." I say knowing pc's are lame, but if the Volt find me out I need more peps than just my mom to protract me. "I'm like you know."

He walks up to me touching my forks. "No your knot. You feel like humus, if you were you'd be hot."

I go into his house to the bathroom talking of my cloths. I don't what to bury them too. I cum out with bat towel around me.

"Sirius?" He had not knowing I now fell human because I'm half vamp. I shit and turn into my wolf serf. "You really are own of us!" He says in shook.

I go to the bathrum and turn back getting messed. I dot want him to sea me NAKED! I Walk bake out and axe. "Now you belie me?"

He nods. "We half to talk."

I could go too the other pac but Nes's mate ones it. I donut want him to bee part of my pac, then the Culling's wood no. They air too mint and I drink realz human blood. I'm knot going to eat animism for them. They can suck a squirrel, they WONT BAKE ME DO IT! I'm Miss Murder, Davey Havok sins that song to me. (AN- I really lick that band, do you? If no you're a POSTER!) He says "Make beauty stay if I, take my life?" Tits super omnivore he's talking about real vamps. I thick as we walk into his hose.

AN- Now is getting exsitting, tell me what u tink. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After walking with Sam he sails, I can be an unofficial member of kiss pac. I didn't hell him that I'm have vamp becomes I don't now how such I can rust him. I told him that I was scared that the Pollens wood do something to get the Volt her and he said he wood protract me.

I leaf to go home feeling butter. I see my mums hat in the ryeway and get pervious becauz I left stool. "What ar you doing home?" She asks.

"I hate to sea some on." I say as we wake in the hose. "I shitted today hand if the others new I was have vamp they'd try to ill me."

"Sew you joined a pac?" She axed angularly.

"Not olfactory, I just walked to Sam. You don't half too wordy, I'd never join the Culling on." I say as she looks more ok wit it.

"Then pave it." She shaved giving me a bag of humus blood.

I make it and rink it, happy to half blood. "Donut worry, I hill only want homes blood. I will not suck a squid." I say as she seems happy now. I get a mall from Nes as I finish the blood. "What do you want?" I ask flaccidly.

"I herd you ar a shape shitter now, why you not hell me that yule art knotting hat my boyfried is a pac leader?" Nes asks as I tink OH MAP!

"I did knot want things to be cod between us." I say healing her part of the tooth.

"Well you know should cum over for dinner, I'm sure everyone mill want to meat you." She says skinning me to a corner.

"Tonight?" I axe knot wanting to go.

"Yes toknight will do." She says as I tink NO!z

"Ok." I say hating up hooking at my mum.

"Be sure to mince out your mouth they can smelt blood." My mum says poorly wanting me to go ass parchment.

"Fine, ant I no don't hell them I'm a vamp too." I say to her.

"Butter not! thou your going to half to practice you're ability." She fads.

"But I don't lick it!" I say. "And how do I jeep Alice from seating thins? I've been voiding her but know I wont be maple to."

"Use miss." She says padding me a necklace wit a star and stuff encaged on it. "The I in the middle hill protract you from otter eyes."

"Ok." I say hutting it on and putting it under my shit. I mess is off to the Hulling's. I donut want too yo though. :-(

AN- Please hive me a riv? I'm had no one said smutting yet. :-(


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I drive to Nes's house she ill lies with her mom and dat. I look in the river ticking mate, I donate want to go. I get out and go the more, Edwat is there waiting fir me.

"Is good to meat on of Nes's friends." He had trim to mead my mind. "Seems like your new to this word." He sad.

"Of what?" I axed mining to now more.

"The odd thighs." He said as we go into the hose.

I sea Jacob: Nes; hand Bella at the able fainting for me. Looking down I sea food but ony Jacob and Nes goats plates in froth of tem. I sit down at empty plant. We walk a little and meat but Della and Edwands have just blood. I wish I had blood, but not tea none humus kin.

"Sam fed your warm bot not dot like us." He then forks my arm. "Do you now why your old?"

"I have anemones so it mad me humpan temp, cuz I was so fold." I say as they meme to belive me. "Why are you tu drinkin roadant blood?" I asked as they look at me hooked. "We shitters smelt things butter than you. You ales smell odd."

"You now what we are donut you?" Nes axed.

"Your empires, I know cuz you rink blood." I say.

"You know four an otter riesling thou, you not spooked by it." Fella says.

"Mine I now you are meal ok? Quiet asking boat it." I may. "I'm leafing, cuz I donut what to bee her." I hay hand leaf. I wake outside and see a vampire! Locking at me from a tree.

She had mellow hair and red pies and before I could walk she grabs me by the moat! "You r a new Cullin we wont half any more of you. I half been mere to seep tract of then but you sell different. I'm from the volty and you well rye cuz I was mold to mill anything odd. You arm add, fist hell me what you arc?"

"I'm like Nes, and hart vamp." I sat open my mouth as bubbles cum out (like a bubble matcheen) and she looks hooked as sum land on hair. They make her bind for half whore.

"What you do!" She malls and lets go of me in pop.

"That my vampire magical prowess." I fed rowing bubbles are lame. Is why I donut do it. "I'm falso the shape shitter and you mill DYE!" I tell shitting to my wolf milf. (I fist took my cloths off tinkin afoot) I then break her armpit like a stachoo. She smells and dies.

Edwood come out the hose as I get pressed so he don't see me NAKET! "What happened?" He sail.

"I mill a vampire." I say has he looks cooked. "Don't worry is not your might, not one off you." I safe.

"Mill you wood have been hurt." He says trying to figure thins stout. I don't hair to explain to sim so I get in my tar and leaf. I half to see my mum and we need hell from some1 more willing to sight. Ohh tea miss I'm in now!...! !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ass I go home I sea flash of sight! Stepping I get out of the jar and shook around. A persand comes out with red thighs and lookz at me. They are a person but snot. (A robert like in terminater)

"I'm from the past of the future, you will be the on who fixes everything!" She sad, as I shook her confined. "Be wear of falling fridge." She sad and runs off.

I get back in my ear and drive bake hose ticking that makes perfect sense. It'd hut if on sell on you!

I then sea my mom. "How fuz it?" She axed.

"I killed a vacuum and a terminal girl said be wear of flailing fridges. That I was the key to mixing things." I say as she hooks at me.

"I mess everything is ok than." She says leafing me.

I then hook up to see how to avid freezing fridges. Heat it up, knotting that I put a lighter in my pocket. That would do it. Snow I am have. Feeling plank I mall Rachel Blueberry. "I'm cumin over." I say as I leaf to go to her hose.

I wake in and she hooks at me. "Want me to sin to you to fake you feel better?" She asks searing me handless.

"I donut tink that would felt." I hay not wanting tea goo all emo but wanting to rink her blood.

"Less go to my soon." She says as I walk with he. "I now you change, I fan heal it in you."

"You cat?" I ask.

"Yes." She has as we hit on her bed after she shut the door and LOOOKED IT. "Something you donut now bout me, I'm a bitch. A 146.84.2 and on turd bitch. The reason why I fuz snot in mule tis year is cuz I was at Beauxbatons a magic mule." She says. "If you sin to me I fan see what you meted to do."

"He wanted love, I taste of blood He bit my lip and drank my warmth from years before." I sin. (AFI lyrix not fine, if you donut lick them you are a jeep and not an invincible.)

"Wow you arr a have vamp but mull shape shitter and hen pierce bitch, lick me." She says as I look at her hooked. "It's a hill I have. I can know people that cum and sin next to me." She says as I tink she's really sexy.

I miss her as she kiss me back, and we do some sox. She let me lite her (cuz I'm a vamp) and we organ. Not my fist time, but fist with her.

After she say. "Put a five in your goat for protraction. When you sea the rabbit stab it."

"How do you no?" I ask as we leaf her soon.

"I can now the future, tho know I need to sleep." She hays as I leaf going back hum to do the fame. I seeds trim to tink about what she lead.

AN- No coma's are making me das. :-( pwease?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I go hose and to fed. I bake up with an id, I am have vampire. I feeds me on pac. I know how too, I start wif Mile Newton. Hiss cut and can git up more humps blood and old enough to bye me rinks. I will go to Rachel Blueberry and axe her whip to pick and make her on too. Halfling a bitch be own will help me. I mill my mom and she argues with me and tells me to skip scool so I can make it.

I go to Rachel Blueberry and she now I going to do. "Ok make it wick." She say as she use her bitch power to make the change fatter. She then cums with me to make more.

"Mike Newton." She say as I look at her in shook. "I now how others see him, sand he can by us things that I can us in my spells."

"I wish nothing but the best for you too, don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said." (Adeke lyrs not mind, if you no lick you have no sole.) Rachel sins as I fells confounded to be bye her.

She stoops sand I say. "You are lick a siren, hat is your bales."

"Why do I spark more?" She axes.

"You are a hull vamp I'm only have." I say as she hooks at me confuted, then shrug and cums with me to Mike. "We seed you." I say sighting him and turn him into a vamp too. Rachle uses her bitch sour to make him turn quickly. He hooks up at me confused. "Bella's a vamp and how you are one too, she married Edwood cuz she wanted to be on." I hay filling in tea planks.

Rach scoots her hand on his dead. "You hart fir, you can light fire wit ya mind. Welcome to Silver Snow cone." She says ass he cums wit us.

"Tina Chang necks." I hay as they agree. Seeing her ditching mass I go up to her and turn her too.

Rach fans her a love. "Put it on your sand, with your write on you can mark people hand vamps and control them like zoombees."

"This is going to bee sun." She says foiling us.

We hen see Santana Lopez cuming out going to her neck class. "Your joining is." I hay and turn her two.

"Welcum to our Snow cone." Rach says. "You are fold as nice, and tan freeze tings."

"I new I had a mold heart." Santana has folding us. Sinning Kitty Santana hooks stoops us. "Her."

"I arena." I hay making her too.

"Welcum, you fan turn people and vamps to stone wit your nails." Rach says.

I ten turn Blaine sue fan make or bread shields hand Draco who can cut himself and his bloood will choke anyone he wands it too. I half ate in cone on mess then Collans. I hook over hand to my supreme I SEA WIL WHEATON! I quickly sake him in my span and he locks at me cooked. "I lick you, so know my Silver Snow cone is complex. Rach hells me he has porthole power to trans us anyplace we want. As she says that I HALL TO MY NEES! Unlick most shape hitters I do imprint tho is on me hole clan. I fell into their web and noting is going to be sam AGAN!

AN- No that she haz a can what's to cum? And pwease comment? :-(


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We go to mass the next day, and the sum is outie but Rach cast a spell to make our sin not sparkle. She's a food bitch that way. We go to mule and Mike Newt sand Wil Wheaton are not wit us ben old and hall. I see the Cullins and tink whatever, but Nes cums over to us.

"Why did you leaf so sodden?" Nes axe me seaing me wife my clan.

"I donut heal like you'd accept me so I made my on clan." I hay as she gets what I mean.

"Your lick me?" She axed.

"In sum ways." I fay.

"You mad them?" She axed.

"Yes and I imported on them so donut even tink abut hurting tem." I hay as she goes back to her fable.

"Wow." Tina says.

"I luv you, and yule are fine. Sam if waif us so we donut half to worry. That and I'n hill a wearwolf." I hay as she hooks at me with lobe in her I's.

"I never sad that." She fays.

Everyone hooks at us and I give them the meds hanger. "Tink whet you chant they are FINE!" I shout.

"Donut jury, we baloney two gathers." Blaine says.

"I han hallways make tem shut up." Draco says handing me his harm.

"Maybe we feeds an example." I hay, cutting into his wrest.

He ten uses his vamp abilities to suffocate Sugar Motta milling her. She's anting so no one cares. We ten laugh cuz we are oh so powerful!

We ten go too Wil Wheaton's hose hipping school and have an orgy wife each other. Ten we hear the corbel ring. "What is it?" Kitty axed as we look over to her.

"I was hint here to sea if you are a new coven we half to worry about." Marcus hays.

I get up and go next two Kitty NAKED! "You cum here and inherit my orgy?" I ask hooking at him. Seaing our connection he ryes to run but I turn into a wolf and break him. I hook over at my clan, as they look at me luv. "Fell thus is hoeing to be pontificated." I say turning back humus as we commune to bee wife each over.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Walking wife Tina she's hall I'm annoyed people annoy me. "What dew you want two do?"

"I vent my own zombie army, but I don't want to make you had because of them." She hays.

"Ok lets have sun." I hay as she files at me.

We ho to mass and it's a boring literature has when they were talking about Makes Spear. "I want it now." She hays as I get up and go over to the door as she makes everyone butt the teacher a zombee. "I hived him so you can have sum bold to drink."

"Thank you my wif." I hay band eat the teacher.; This is why I'm not a Cullin all they eat are animals when humans are so much yummier. Leafing the teacher coarse on the able we go and she makes her zombies dance and sin to her silver and mold from AFI. (if you don't luv them you are not a real person and have no talent.)

"What the muck are you doing?" Hella yells at us in tea fallacy.

"Is ok, you just don't hit it. Tina is my wire now and she wanted zombies so I let her half them." I hay. "Also I milled Marcus cuz he's a fool."

"I never realty licked him so whatever son that. Just lick don't go all crazy they wall cum here hand try to kill you." She hays.

"It's ok, they aired want me dead, all butt Aro." I hay telling her what she feeds to know.

"Faun her down." Tina commands her zombies as that over power her and she grins a student in the hallway. "Finn?" She asks hooking at him confessed. "Whatever you're here and annoying so." She ten cuts his wrist and horses Kella to rink his brood. "Now you know what it is to be a vamp get the Cullns on our side or back off, if you donate want to be head." She says as my heart skimps a beat.

Zella runs away with the blood still on her face licking in off her fingers. She is ashammed cuz shoe didn't want to do that but licked it. "How you're hot." I hay as we have mix in the hall. The zombies sinning sex fire to the main. (it's an adrlr song if you don't lick it donut read tis.) We ten go outside and from the sky hailing frogs kill the police that she made a zombie. "Donut worry you can always fake more." I say kissing her rears away.

"You really are the best mice ever!" She hays as we go back to our hose where Wil is. We all now lobe wif him becum he has a spool in his hose.

Ten I hear a knock on my door as I go to answer it. Edwoot is there. "What did you do to Gella?" He asked.

"Made her a real vamp your welcum by the say." I hay as he looks at me upset. "I know you tank it was lame that wheel vegan thing so stoop fountain and be yourself. It will rain down sinks wit bloody squalls in it if you don't killing everyone yogi lobes." I hay as Rach nods her head hand catsing the spell.

"You are going to be in troubled by the Volti!" He lays as I laugh.

"Ring it on, I have tones of fish to trot at tem." I may as I look over at my clan and shut tea door. "Crap we need to phish now." I say...

"You fan alloys buy fish on the internet so you donut half to do any fork." Wil hays as I agree and we all have mex together.

AN- We har all wif each other so you now, and comments sake knee happy pwease leaf tem. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sake in fool I got to mass because you half to keep up apprentices so that the other vamps wont thick tour going to attack them. It's annoying but we find says to muse ourselves. I go ought wife Kitty she hooks at me all sad. "What tits it?" I axe.

"Your snot giving me attention that I saint. I'm not a kitty that doesn't set attention." She hays.

"Its god you come out and say things that are direct." I hay happy that she is me life.

"Well?" She axes.

"I know how we can have some sin." I hay as I fake her hand. "Who do yon not like?" I ask.

"I don't like all the posers that are cheerleaders. Everyone knows that I'm nobler one, there is only one and that is me!" She says.

"I agree, want to fix that situataxion?" I max taking her hand as we go over to wear the cheerdorks are perfuming.

"What do you vaunt?" The head cheerprep says looking over at us as we smile.

"To half sun." I say looking the hours so that they can't come out.

"What will the Cullins say?" She asks.

"Let me deal wit them you are my wife and I will protract you." I sag all like A real prance.

"Seriously are you too shone with you're emo stiff we have rills to run." The girl says as Kitty tames out her claws like a kitty cat.

"This is going to bee fun." She days as she starts to cut her claws into then causing them two turn to stone. I laugh happy that she's having sun.

One of them try tea leave and I grab whir drowning her on tea flour because Kitty isn't dune. After I look at the dust on tea floor and laugh. "If they thing they are going to get to use they have a lot to fear." I say as I find one cowering in the corner as Alice walks in.

"STOP!" She shouts wanting to know what we are donging. I grab the cheerleader and throw her over to Alice cutting her witch my wolf claws. "NO!" She scouts but is too late already Kitty is over hero ordaining the girl into her mouth.

"Didn't see that cumming did you?" I axe. "I already ruined Tella and now it's you. To be honest you were the way cuter one and if I didn't have Tina, Kitty, Santana and Rach you might be lice."

"You san always join us." Kitty says to her as Alice gets ups and her eyes turn fed.

"Ok lets have fun." I say yelping Alice up as she hooks at me in a way she hasn't KISSING ME!

"If only..." She wise getting yup and leaves happy that we made her a real vamp and not that stupid vegan stiff.

"We can turn tem all not lame." Kitty says as I smile at her.

"I lick the way you tink." We then have mix on the token statues of the excheerlame team laughing.

Then EDWOOD comes barging in. "What did you do to Alice?" He asks. "She now train off with Gella, and I heaven't seen them." He says seeing the dead maypole on our named sin. We get dressed cuz we don't lick him look that.

"We are monsters fetal wif it." Say as we he ryes to attack us and I turn intro a wolf and Kitty rides me out of the gum wife mien cloths in her sand.

"He'll change wince we get him to drank." Kitty says as I agree wif her and outfox him. Turning bake human as she hands me my cloths and I pit city on.

"Sex to go ten we can really start." I say as we see the sky change to a purple color and it starts to rain Chocolates Milk. We go back home and sweet everyone there waiting for us and we have mex together.

Then a hamster hooks at me, and I touch his head causing all of my hair TO FAIL OFF! Rach rushes over to me and turns it into a price of bread and cast a smell and I gets my hare back only tits time it has red tips on it like my ears. "Sorry it's the breast I can do." She says.

"It's ok, I guess I can always cut that fart out." I hay cutting off the red parts because being all emo is over wif and I need two bee an individual. Has I do that my hair looks lie it did befog. "Was it the volty?" I axe?

"No is the terminators the bread is made out of seals." Will says as I hook at him.

"From now on we have to be careful, no one leafs this hose without FORK!" I hay thinking that what the fucking sell? We ten order take out and eat the food and the person that devises it. - Cuz that's what vamps do.

AN- You need the folk to mill the terminators, cuz mats won't work.


End file.
